marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fury Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** ** * ** * ** * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * Hydra ** ** Several unnamed members * Stark Industries ** Higgins (a security guard) ** An unnamed security guard * * ** * * ** * * * * * Cassandra (Tony Stark's fiancée) * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** *** **** ** *** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** **** ***** **** ***** **** ***** *** **** **** ** Items: * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Events * World War II | Synopsis1 = | Notes = Continuity Notes * Due to more recent revelations about the very formation and early activities of S.H.I.E.L.D., including Original Sin, , Winter Soldier: The Bitter March and International Iron Man, the events accounted in this issue has become apochryphal, since they are unconciliable with the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616; however, even in March 1994, when this issue was released, several elements from this Nick Fury's recap of S.H.I.E.L.D. history did not match the pre-existing accounts, a fact which led the majority of subsequent writers to ignore this issue's revelations, including the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe staff. ** In Pages 1-6 (until Panel 2), a recap of , Nick Fury is fighting his Nazi arch-enemy Baron Wolfgang von Strucker in the town of Cherbeaux, France. However, the date on which those events allegedly took place according to Fury, 1944, is incorrect; according to , whose events are set in 1945, Strucker had gone on Hitler's bad side two years before, in 1943, after which he traveled to Japan in order to join Red Skull's Hydra. ** Nick Fury's brother Jake Fury is shown to have already enlisted in the U.S. Army by the time Nick clashed with Colonel Rick Stoner, which happened immediately after the Howling Commandos' mission in Cherbeaux. The Cherbeaux mission has been originally narrated in , while Jake Fury joined the U.S. Army a lot of time after those events, in . ** Dr. Arnim Zola appears in his robotic body in 1943, although it has been previously stated in that he was still a human when he approached Adolf Hitler to develope his mind transference projects in 1945. According to this issue's account, Zola gives the Red Skull a potion that could keep him in suspended animation for years; however, according to , Red Skull's suspended animation was made possible by an experimental gas released after his last clash against Captain America in 1945. In was later revealed that Baron von Strucker himself gave the Red Skull a sample of his life-preservation gases and elixirs during a meeting which took place in one of Strucker's secret suspended animation chambers located in Berlin. ** Page 12 retells the events of , where Strucker, after escaping in Japan, joined Hydra and became in charge of the organization after killing the original Supreme Hydra. ** Fury's statement about the early Modern Age set about two decades after World War II was correct at the publication time, but it has become unconciliable with the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 in current times; as a consequence, current publications acknowledge S.H.I.E.L.D. as founded in early sixties by Howard Stark, rather than his adopted son Tony. Although the replacement of Tony Stark with his father can work on , where Stark does never appear with his Iron Man Armor, Stark's appearance as Iron Man before the very foundation of S.H.I.E.L.D. in this issue pretty much makes the whole account non canonical. ** Jake Fury, revealed to be a Life-Model Decoy in , is revealed to have joined Stark Industries after the war, where he started working to forge the Zodiac Key. Since it was previously stated that the Key itself manifested to Jake directly from the Ankh Dimension, it could be presumed that he was just studying and analising the Key with the help of Stark's technology. ** Roxxon was originally named Republic Oil and Gas Company, changing name to Roxxon only years later. This can be considered just a continuity error. ** Pages 41 (Panel 4-5) and 41 recap the events of ; the Fantastic Four, Nick Fury and the C.I.A. defeated the Hate-Monger, a clone of Adolf Hitler. ** The apparence of Laura Brown as Nick Fury's girlfriend is a continuity error, since Laura first appeared in , set chronologically later, as an Hydra agent. ** Pages 55-59 recap the events of , where Nick Fury joined S.H.I.E.L.D. as the new Director. ** Pag. 60 recap some of the early S.H.I.E.L.D. activities as shown in Strange Tales. ** Pag. 61 recap the events of Nick Fury vs. S.H.I.E.L.D. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}